La honte de Merlin
by Karmafish
Summary: Quand deux Moldues déclenchent une prophétie, les choses peuvent tourner au drame. Quand deux Moldues se voient doter de pouvoirs magiques dépassant l'imagination, l'espoir est au rendez-vous. Quand un seul être possède autant de pouvoirs, l'espoir périt.
1. La fin du voyage

L'endroit avait quelque chose de féérique.

Baignée d'une intense lumière d'or fondu, la vallée offrait une palette de couleurs incroyable et fantastique. Les monts grisâtres verdissaient d'immenses forêts qui recouvraient les flancs des montagnes à travers lesquelles apparaissaient, étincelantes de milliers de joyaux dorés, une rivière d'eau claire qui disparaissait sous le feuillage dense avant de réapparaitre tout au fond de la vallée pour venir caresser l'entrée d'un petit village ne comportant pas plus d'une cinquantaine d'habitations.

Le nez collé contre les vitres de l'autocar qui emmenaient le professeur Corben et sa classe la plus importante, les adolescents contemplaient le paysage avec des expressions uniques à chacun. Fascinés par la beauté de l'endroit, amers d'avoir quitté le pensionnat et ses doux lits confortables ou tout simplement patients de découvrir le fin mot de ce séjour, les élèves ruminaient secrètement leurs pensées.

A l'avant de l'autocar, le conducteur et le professeur Corben n'avaient cessé de discuter tout au long du voyage, s'échangeant quelques connaissances sur les différentes régions que le véhicule avait traversées pendant la journée.

─ Que savez-vous du village ? demanda le professeur.

Les quelques personnes intéressées quittèrent leurs sièges pour se rapprocher des adultes, tandis que le chauffeur hochait la tête d'un air peu engageant. Tournant le volant pour suivre une étroite courbe, ils aperçurent au bas d'une longue pente douce une intersection.

─ Le village en lui-même, je ne le connais pas, reconnut le chauffeur. Mais la vallée regorge d'endroits fascinants. J'ai déjà conduit des colonies jusqu'ici et aucune n'en est repartie avec de mauvais souvenirs… Bien évidemment, il s'agissait d'enfants, je doute que vos étudiants se laissent impressionner par de vieilles légendes, mais la vallée mérite d'être découverte.

L'autocar bifurqua sur la droite, prit un virage serré puis ralentit doucement. Le freinage attira l'attention générale vers le grand pare-brise, au-delà duquel apparaissait, au bout de la route bordée d'arbres, un pont enjambant la rivière. Plus loin encore, les premières habitations leur apparurent nettement pour la première fois.

L'autocar tourna légèrement pour sortir de la route et s'arrêter sur un terrain déboisé officiant apparemment comme parking. Le chauffeur ouvrit aussitôt les portes et descendit le premier pour aller déverrouiller les soutes. Les jambes engourdies mais ravis de pouvoir quitter leurs sièges, les étudiants suivirent le conducteur et le professeur Corben à l'extérieur, hissant sur leurs épaules les sacs qu'ils avaient été autorisés à garder avec eux pendant le trajet.

Laissant le professeur Corben savourer l'air vivifiant, bien que chaud, mais tellement moins pollué que celui de Leeds, les adolescents entourèrent le chauffeur. Comme toujours quand ils en avaient l'occasion, les brutes de la classe ne manquèrent pas de distribuer des coups d'épaule à tous ceux qui se dressèrent involontairement entre eux et leurs bagages. Ils firent très attention, toutefois, à ne pas bousculer certains camarades.

Les quelques élèves qui avaient déjà rejoint le professeur Corben notèrent l'amusement que le comportement des brutes de la classe lui inspirait, en particulier lorsque Pearson lui-même prit un soin particulier à contourner Cassandra Bronson.

─ Dîtes-moi, Sarah, que vous inspire l'attitude de notre ami Jonathan ? murmura Corben.

─ La leçon numéro un, répondit la jeune femme.

─ Exactement, approuva le professeur. Quoique vous ayez fait dans le passé, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle je vous ai rencontré dans une maison de correction, vous ne cesserez jamais de trouver quelqu'un de plus dangereux que vous.

Cela n'expliquait toujours pas comment le professeur Corben était venu à quitter son poste à l'université d'Oxford pour se consacrer aux jeunes délinquants. Créateur d'un pensionnat qui était réservé aux adolescents à problèmes, l'ancien universitaire avait visité tous les centres de redressement pour récupérer des jeunes hommes et des jeunes femmes susceptibles de « collaborer » avec lui.

La moitié des étudiants présents provenait justement de maisons de correction, pour toutes sortes de raisons. Jonathan Pearson, par exemple, avait été inculpé pour coups et blessures sur une de ses anciennes camarades ayant entraîné une intervention chirurgicale et un long séjour à l'hôpital Sarah, bien que l'une des plus discrètes et sérieuses élèves, avait quant à elle poignardé son père alors que celui-ci battait son épouse.

Si la fondation du pensionnat datait de deux ans, le ministère de l'éducation nationale faisait régulièrement un bilan devant la presse. Et malgré les fugues, les incidents, les conflits très violents qui éclataient parfois, les résultats laissaient espérer aussi bien les familles que les étudiants désireux de s'en sortir.

─ Professeur, lança un garçon maigrichon.

Les derniers élèves rejoignirent le groupe au moment où l'attention générale s'orientait sur le pont. Les épaules larges et court-sur-pattes, un homme s'avançait à leur rencontre, ses yeux sombres bondissant de visage en visage sans manifester la moindre émotion. Le chauffeur referma les soutes et remonta le groupe des adolescents pour se planter à côté de Corben.

─ Bonjour, Patrick ! lança-t-il en serrant chaleureusement la main du villageois.

─ Bonjour, Anthony.

─ Je vous présente le professeur Corben et ses élèves, reprit le chauffeur. Professeur, voici Patrick. Chaque fois que j'emmène un groupe ici, c'est lui qui se propose de l'accueillir, mais c'est aussi l'aubergiste.

─ Enchanté, dit le professeur Corben en serrant la main de Patrick.

Laissant le chauffeur reprendre la route, non sans le saluer plus ou moins aimablement, les étudiants et le professeur Corben emboîtèrent le pas à Patrick en une masse compacte pour écouter la conversation des deux adultes. Même si certains ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à la discussion, il était indéniable qu'ils se demandaient ce qui les attendait dans ce trou perdu des Highlands.

─ Anthony disait que la vallée regorgeait d'endroits fascinants, déclara le professeur.

─ Pour sûr, répondit Patrick. Chaque année, nous recevons des aventuriers, des colonies et même des historiens qui arpentent la vallée de long en large pour tenter de retracer tous les lieux cités dans les légendes locales.

Il s'écarta pour rejoindre la rampe du pont, aussitôt suivi des étudiants qui contemplèrent les innombrables poissons se faufilant de pierre en pierre comme s'ils s'adonnaient à une partie de cache-cache. L'eau claire et fraîche donnait envie de s'y baigner, surtout après la journée étouffante qu'ils avaient vécue dans l'autocar.

─ La rivière est l'une des plus troublantes légendes de la vallée, affirma Patrick. On raconte qu'une jeune femme accablée de chagrin s'arrêta près d'un fossé. Ses larmes auraient été si nombreuses qu'elles donnèrent naissance à cette rivière. Le plus étrange, toutefois, c'est ce qu'il se produit à l'endroit même où la jeune femme aurait pleuré…

─ Comment ça ? demanda quelqu'un.

─ De nombreux aventuriers sont revenus au village en affirmant que la source avait un goût légèrement salé, un goût de larmes, répondit l'aubergiste. Il y a une vingtaine d'années, mon frère et sa petite amie sont montés jusqu'à la source pour une demande de mariage, mais au moment où il faisait sa déclaration, des pleurs auraient résonné dans toute la forêt. Même au village, nous les avons entendus…

Le scepticisme des étudiants fut considérablement occulté par le frisson que certains autres sentirent remonter leur échine. Même si Patrick adoptait un ton détaché, son expression lui garantissait immanquablement une franche crédibilité. Nul besoin de savoir narrer quand on voyait le regard lourd qu'il posa sur la forêt.

Se ressaisissant, l'aubergiste s'écarta de la rampe et entraîna le groupe vers la grand-rue du village. Simples, les maisons de pierre brute bourdonnaient de bruits en tous genres, et plus particulièrement de sons annonçant le dîner. Parcourant les façades du regard, les étudiants les plus observateurs ne manquèrent pas déceler un symbole récurrent, gravé dans la pierre située juste au-dessus de chaque porte d'entrée.

─ C'est quoi, ce dessin ? lança Pearson.

─ Ah, c'est une excellente question, approuva Patrick. Nous l'ignorons, en réalité, mais c'est ce qui attire le plus souvent les historiens. Beaucoup sont convaincus qu'il s'agit du blason d'une secte quelconque ayant existé près de quinze siècles auparavant. Certains londoniens nous ont même déjà affirmés qu'ils avaient déjà vu ce symbole sur une épée exposée dans une galerie du British Museum…

Ils tournèrent dans la première rue de gauche et aperçurent, au sommet d'une pente, un très grand terrain entourant la plus grande bâtisse du village. Eparpillées sur une terrasse, tables et chaises n'attendaient plus que des occupants, exposées aux derniers rayons du soleil qui semblait refuser de disparaître derrière les montagnes et obscurcir la vallée.

─ Avez-vous déjà mangé ? demanda Patrick.

─ Non, répondirent plusieurs élèves.

─ Nous allons y remédier, alors, déclara l'aubergiste. Prenez place sur la terrasse, Elizabeth va vous amener de quoi vous rafraîchir. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas encore reçu la livraison des vivres, alors vous n'aurez pas le choix sur le repas.

─ Ca ne fait rien, assura le professeur Corben. Jeunes gens, alignez vos bagages le long du mur, nous les monterons plus tard.

Les premiers élèves à s'être débarrassés de leurs bagages furent chargés d'aligner chacune des tables afin d'en former une plus grande. A peine eurent-ils pris place que la dénommée Elizabeth fit son apparition avec une pile de cartes contenant tous les repas servis en temps normal à l'auberge, ainsi que les boissons.

A son apparition, certaines jeunes femmes ne manquèrent pas de remarquer que certains de leurs camarades trouvaient ce séjour plus intéressant qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé, mais la très jolie serveuse ne leur offrit aucune ouverture. Son sourire était aussi aimable que son regard goguenard face aux nombreux coups d'œil « charmeurs » qu'elle reçut. Pour une fille venue de la campagne, elle ne manquait visiblement pas de tempérament.

Délinquants ou non, les garçons restaient les mêmes. Alors qu'elle notait les commandes sur un bloc-notes, Elizabeth s'interrompit brusquement en orientant son regard vif vers le chemin descendant au village. Toutes les têtes pivotèrent dans cette direction, pour voir apparaître un bien curieux cortège : une poignée d'hommes et de rares femmes s'approchaient, vêtus de robes et de capes noires.

─ C'est carnaval, ricana Pearson.

Il eut beaucoup de chance que l'homme en tête ne l'entende pas, car dès que ses yeux noirs et glacés balayèrent les personnes attablées, un frisson menaça d'envahir tout le monde. La plupart des étudiants étaient bien placés pour connaître la nature profonde d'un tel regard, et plus particulièrement ceux qui avaient atterri dans des quartiers de haute sécurité dans leurs maisons de redressement.

─ Bonjour, lança Elizabeth d'une voix neutre.

─ Où est le gérant ? interrogea l'homme en tête.

Son regard impitoyable n'avait d'égal que sa voix glaciale, mais Elizabeth ne sembla pas très impressionnée.

─ A l'intérieur.

L'homme la toisa avec malveillance, visiblement très mécontent qu'il n'ait pas le même effet sur elle que sur la plupart des délinquants. Poursuivant son chemin vers la porte d'entrée, le reste de son groupe sur ses pas, il disparut brièvement pour réapparaître à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

─ Ils ont l'air sympathique, commenta Pearson à voix basse.

La serveuse lui lança un regard méprisant et prit les dernières commandes au moment où le groupe recevait un accueil retenu de Patrick, qui surgit d'une porte derrière le comptoir. Tous les élèves, et même le professeur, tendirent l'oreille. De toute évidence, la présence de cette procession n'inspirait aucune confiance à Elizabeth et à l'aubergiste.

─ Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Patrick.

─ Nous recherchons quelque chose, répondit l'homme.

Sa voix claire et froide avait beaucoup perdu de son volume, tout à coup. Visiblement, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que les adolescents assis à l'extérieur écoutaient avec soin la conversation.

─ Dois-je vous souhaiter « bonne chance » maintenant ou avez-vous des informations sur ce « quelque chose » ? interrogea Patrick.

Les étudiants assis en milieu de table purent apercevoir quelques inconnus échanger divers regards entre eux, visiblement mécontents de l'ironie utilisée par l'aubergiste. Elizabeth avait contourné le comptoir et s'activait à présent à préparer les boissons. Les élèves virent alors le chef du cortège poser quelque chose sur le bar et à en juger par le bruit, il s'agissait d'un morceau de papier.

Les adolescents assis aux extrémités quittèrent leurs places pour assister eux aussi à la très brève lecture de Patrick, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils à la vue du papier. L'espace d'un instant, il parut perplexe, puis hocha la tête d'un air mi-amusé, mi-désabusé.

─ Encore cette histoire, marmonna-t-il d'un ton las. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers étrangers à venir jusqu'ici pour tenter de découvrir ce monastère… Aucun habitant de ce village n'a vu la moindre ruine prouvant qu'il ait pu exister. Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous le dire, mais vous ne trouverez aucun bâtiment ecclésiastique dans cette vallée, à l'exception de notre chapelle.

Pendant quelques secondes, Patrick sembla répondre à un défi visuel du chef de la bande, qui ramassa finalement son papier et tourna les talons sans un « merci ». Les étudiants qui s'étaient levés se précipitèrent aussi discrètement que possible à leurs chaises, pendant que les autres s'empressaient de s'échanger quelques paroles pour faire croire qu'ils discutaient depuis un long moment.

Les individus passèrent devant la table sans accorder la moindre attention aux adolescents et à leur professeur, leur leader de toute évidence mécontent d'avoir fait un détour inutile par l'auberge. Alors qu'ils redescendaient vers le village, Patrick apparut sur le palier, un torchon à la main, son regard lourd suivant attentivement les étrangers jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors-de-vue.

─ Un problème ? demanda le professeur Corben après une hésitation.

─ La nuit risque d'être mouvementée pour nous tous, soupira Patrick en balayant les flancs boisés des montagnes d'un air soudain tendu. Très mouvementée…


	2. Les Aventurières

Elizabeth frémit, taquinée par une brise fraîche, les yeux levés sur le ciel constellé d'étoiles rieuses et étincelantes. Tous les soirs après son service, elle sortait dans le jardin de l'auberge pour admirer ce paysage féérique, se remémorant le jour de son arrivée et ses espoirs de l'époque. Qui aurait cru que les habitants d'un petit village mentiraient à la police pour protéger une meurtrière qui avait survécu à l'accident d'un fourgon pénitencier ?

Elizabeth ignorait comment elle avait survécu. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était que les détenus avaient réussi à se libérer à l'entrée de la vallée, puis que les gardiens avaient commencé à faire feu face à la supériorité numérique des prisonniers. Une balle avait ricoché, tué le conducteur, et le bus s'était précipité dans un ravin… Mais après cela, c'était le vide complet dans la mémoire d'Elizabeth, qui s'était réveillée dans un lit de l'auberge.

La vie ici était paisible, très différente de celle qu'elle avait autrefois menée. Aucun homme violent, ni de rivalité, de jalousie, d'agressivité les habitants vivaient dans une harmonie totale, même si deux ou trois disputes éclataient pour des raisons différentes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle goûtait à la liberté et en profitait pleinement. _Tout le monde n'a pas de seconde chance,_ lui affirmait autrefois sa mère.

Elizabeth sentit une morsure glaciale menacer d'emprisonner son cœur, mais un seul regard vers le ciel étoilé l'apaisa instantanément. Sa mère avait longtemps été une idole, une femme merveilleuse à laquelle elle avait cherché à s'identifier… jusqu'à son deuxième mariage. C'était précisément suite à cet évènement que les choses avaient commencé à mal tourner, aussi bien pour Elizabeth que pour sa belle-famille.

Avocate réputée, la mère d'Elizabeth avait épousé le mauvais homme. Un profiteur, un voleur, et plus particulièrement un tyran. Il avait remarquablement séduit sa femme, détournant son argent avec une aisance incroyable et humiliant, avec son cher fils, sa nouvelle belle-fille sans pitié. Elizabeth avait été très vive à réagir, prévenant sa mère, l'implorant de faire leurs bagages, mais la seule réponse reçue avait été une longue succession d'entretiens chez un psychologue.

Tout s'était arrêté moins d'un an auparavant, lorsque lors d'une énième humiliation, Elizabeth n'avait plus contenu sa rage, sa rancœur, sa haine, et toutes les émotions qu'elle tentait de refouler depuis la première semaine succédant au mariage. Une véritable crise de démence dont elle ne gardait que de brèves images floues, mais chacune d'entre elles imprégnée de hurlements douloureux, de sang et de sanglots.

Incarcérée dans un hôpital psychiatrique, elle n'y était restée que six mois avant que les médecins ne jugent son état suffisamment stable pour qu'elle soit transférée dans un centre de redressement, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'âge d'intégrer un pénitencier pour adultes. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi, et Elizabeth s'en réjouissait aujourd'hui.

Le village l'avait ressuscitée. Elle était libre de travailler ou non, de se promener partout dans la vallée si le cœur lui en disait, d'accompagner Patrick dans les communes voisines ou bien d'organiser toutes sortes d'activités avec les enfants et les adolescents. Ils étaient certes peu nombreux, mais certains des villages voisins venaient chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, aussi bien pour s'amuser que pour tenter de la séduire.

Un bruissement attira l'attention d'Elizabeth sur sa gauche : l'une des adolescentes venait de franchir la porte de l'auberge et s'avançait sur la route descendant dans le village. Elizabeth la reconnut sans trop de difficulté. Tout au long du dîner, c'était la seule qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, se contentant de manger le contenu de son assiette derrière les longues boucles noires et brillantes qui masquaient son visage.

Le souvenir de l'arrivée des adolescents et de leur professeur lui ramena en mémoire le passage très bref des hommes et des femmes vêtus de noir. Se raidissant légèrement en lançant un regard alerte vers les silhouettes sombres des montagnes, Elizabeth s'élança à la suite de la jeune femme pour la ramener à l'auberge. _La nuit risque d'être mouvementée pour nous tous,_ avait dit Patrick.

Elizabeth ne connaissait pas la signification de cette phrase, mais elle avait rapidement compris que le village possédait ses propres parts d'ombre. Patrick se montrait très fuyant dès qu'elle essayait de le faire parler, mais elle n'avait obtenu qu'une seule réponse : « Méfies-toi des étrangers qui ne sont que de passage. »

─ Hé !

La silhouette de la jeune femme se retourna, ses cheveux voletant autour d'elle pour revenir se poser presque machinalement sur son visage. Elizabeth ralentit quelque peu puis s'arrêta devant l'ombre, à peine distinguable dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

─ Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu t'aventures trop loin, dit Elizabeth.

─ Je ne crois pas aux fantômes, répondit la jeune femme.

Sa déclaration n'aurait pu mieux – ou mal – tomber. Car au moment où Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche en réfléchissant à des arguments convaincants, un hurlement déchirant rompit le silence de la nuit en les faisant sursauter toutes les deux. L'espace d'une brève seconde, une étrange lumière verte jaillit de la forêt pour y retourner presque aussitôt à un autre endroit.

Plusieurs fenêtres s'allumèrent, notamment à l'auberge, alors qu'un cri étouffé et inintelligible s'élevait dans l'obscurité comme un ordre. Elizabeth déglutit avec difficulté, une sueur froide perlant sur son front, et saisit la jeune femme par le poignet pour remarquer qu'elle n'était guère plus sereine qu'elle.

─ On devrait…

─ Vous taire, coupa une voix sèche.

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent une nouvelle fois et se retournèrent une lanterne tenue à bout de bras par un vieil homme au visage ridé et émacié, son regard laiteux tourné vers l'endroit précis où était apparu l'éclair verdâtre.

─ Richard… commença Elizabeth.

─ Tais-toi, mon enfant, chuchota l'aveugle avec le plus grand calme. Retournez à l'auberge et fermez la porte à clé.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et remontèrent le chemin à grands pas, essayant de rester le plus possible dans l'ombre pour que le professeur et ses élèves réunis derrière les fenêtres ne les remarquent pas. Côté bruit, elles ne risquaient rien, car les étudiants parlaient fort, mais leurs regards fouillaient absolument partout.

Une puissante détonation alerta l'attention générale vers la montagne occidentale, y compris la jeune femme et Elizabeth. Elles eurent tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un flash de lumière blanche avant que l'étudiante ne saisisse la manche de la serveuse pour tirer dessus. Ne recevant aucune réponse d'Elizabeth, la jeune femme insista.

─ _Quoi_ ? bredouilla Elizabeth, hagarde.

Malgré la pénombre, Elizabeth devina que ce n'était pas dans sa direction que la jeune femme avait tourné son regard, ni même vers l'auberge. Se retournant, la serveuse ne mit pas longtemps à savoir ce qui avait capté l'attention de l'élève : une curieuse lueur rouge flottait à la lisière bordant le terrain de l'auberge.

La vallée merveilleuse commençait à se transformer en une région beaucoup moins féérique, depuis quelques minutes. Elizabeth sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la jeune femme s'écarter du chemin, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper. Pestant silencieusement, elle emboîta le pas à l'adolescente tout en s'orientant grâce au bruissement de ses pas sur l'herbe.

A mesure qu'elles s'approchaient de la lueur verte, celle-ci paraissait reculer sans pour autant prendre la fuite, comme si elle les encourageait à la suivre. Malgré la frustration d'Elizabeth d'être tombée sur la seule étudiante capable de s'aventurer en terrain inconnu, sa curiosité commençait à se réveiller face au comportement pour le moins insolite de la « luciole », faute d'un meilleur terme.

Elizabeth savait qu'elles auraient dû se montrer raisonnables, regagner l'auberge comme Richard le leur avait ordonné et en fermer la porte à double tour… Mais sans même connaître la jeune femme, la serveuse comprenait ce qui lui traversait la tête : des réponses. Elle-même mourait d'envie d'avoir une explication aux évènements de la soirée, de comprendre quel secret cachaient les habitants…

La luciole s'engagea sous le couvert des arbres, illuminant de sa lueur verdâtre troncs, buissons et les obstacles que les deux jeunes femmes rencontreraient sur leur passage. Qu'était cette bestiole, elles l'ignoraient toutes les deux, mais elle ne paraissait ne leur vouloir aucun mal. Elizabeth, cependant, ne parvenait pas à se défaire de sa méfiance.

Le silence était revenu dans la vallée tandis qu'elles se laissaient guider par la lueur verte, enjambant ou contournant les obstacles que sa lumière diffuse leur révélait sur leur passage. Aucune des deux adolescents n'avait rouvert la bouche depuis qu'elles s'étaient écartées du chemin conduisant jusqu'à l'auberge, mais un évènement les encouragea à parler de nouveau.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? chuchota Elizabeth.

L'oreille plus fine que l'autre jeune femme, visiblement, Elizabeth attrapa son poignet pour lui imposer une halte. Elle sentit l'étudiante se retourner avec agacement, puis se figer brusquement. A présent, elle aussi entendait les grognements inquiétants qui se rapprochaient rapidement, bientôt joints d'un martèlement de pas précipités.

Des buissons s'agitèrent, plus proches d'elles à chaque seconde. Dans une étonnante complicité, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent dos à dos. Il aurait été inutile de s'enfuir : les animaux qui filaient droit sur elles les avaient encerclées bien avant qu'elles ne les entendent approcher, semblait-il. Un fourré tout près émit un craquement.

Quelque chose bondit dans les airs, passant à côté de la lueur verte pour ajouter davantage de clarté aux environs. La ligne de feu qui atterrit à moins de deux mètres de l'étudiante poussa un grognement et fut rejointe par plusieurs autres, jusqu'à ce que les flammes perchées sur leurs dos leur révèlent la nature des « animaux » qui les entouraient.

Quadrupèdes à peine plus grands que des chiots, les créatures avaient un pelage noir de jais, sauf au niveau de leurs queues embrasées dont les flammes remontaient toute leur colonne vertébrale pour s'interrompre finalement au-dessus de leurs yeux noirs et brillants. On aurait des renards… mais on aurait seulement dit, car Elizabeth n'avait jamais vu de renard qui ressemblât un jour à ça.

─ C'est quoi, ces choses ? murmura l'étudiante, déconcertée.

Les créatures grognèrent férocement en exposant leurs crocs tranchants, dont certains sanguinolents du sang, Elizabeth le savait à présent, du groupuscule arrivé à l'auberge peu après la classe. _« Vous n'êtes pas les premiers étrangers à venir… »_ avait dit Patrick au chef de la bande. Elizabeth se posait toutefois la question : les autres étrangers avaient-ils déjà survécu à leurs recherches ?

L'une des créatures se redressa lentement en humant l'air, comme s'il sentait une odeur particulière qui pourrait davantage intéresser sa meute que deux jeunes femmes. Les autres bêtes l'imitèrent très lentement, jusqu'à ce que la première s'avance prudemment vers les adolescentes. Elizabeth étant la mieux placée, elle agita son pied droit et sentit les doigts de l'étudiante lui pincer fermement le fessier dans un geste réprobateur.

─ Attends… dit l'étudiante d'une voix nerveuse.

La créature se retrouva aux pieds d'Elizabeth et renifla scrupuleusement ses mollets, indifférente à la petite lueur verte qui venait de le rejoindre et tournoyait autour de la bête. Celle-ci laissa échapper un infime grognement, puis se retourna pour entraîner instantanément tous ses semblables vers le nord.

─ Nom de Dieu… soupira Elizabeth.

Elle remarqua subitement que son corps tout entier s'était couvert d'une sueur glacée, collant le tissu fin de son chemisier à sa peau. Pivotant lentement vers la jeune femme étrangement essoufflée, elle déglutit à plusieurs reprises avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole :

─ Comment… ?

─ Longue histoire, répondit la jeune femme.

La luciole verte dansa furtivement entre leurs visages, puis s'éloigna dans la direction qu'elle suivait déjà avant la rencontre des étranges créatures. Elizabeth et l'étudiante échangèrent un regard rendu invisible dans l'obscurité, mais qui sembla obtenir une réponse commune. Se redressant, toutes deux firent un pas vers la petite lueur.

Au moment où elles posèrent leur pied, un craquement retentit sous leurs chaussures. Elizabeth eut un sursaut – mauvais réflexe. Le morceau de bois qu'elles venaient d'écraser céda sous le bond pour révéler une grosse cavité à travers laquelle tombèrent les feuilles et la terre qui recouvrait la trappe, immédiatement suivies des deux jeunes femmes.

Agitant les bras dans tous les sens, la bouche ouverte sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son, elles tentèrent tant bien que mal de se rattraper à quelque chose mais ne firent que de heurter, tandis que la luciole plongeait à leur poursuite pour illuminer les parois de pierre brute d'une sorte de puits.

Puis ce fut le néant.


	3. Le monastère

─ Hé ! Oho ! Elizabeth !

L'intéressée remua légèrement. Soudainement consciente qu'elle avait survécu à la chute, la serveuse se redressa brutalement en position assise et poussa un grognement, meurtrie par la soudaine clarté qui agressait ses yeux. Battant des paupières en se cachant derrière son bras, Elizabeth remarqua que le sol était couvert de feuilles mortes et de terre noire, comme brûlée.

Baissant lentement son bras, elle observa l'endroit avec appréhension. L'étudiante paraissait avoir réussi à allumer un feu elle-ne-savait-comment. Les flammes illuminaient fébrilement la paroi circulaire de pierre brute de ce qui, comme elle l'avait soupçonné, avait été autrefois un puits. A un détail près : un tunnel était creusé dans le mur, assez grand pour laisser un grand homme l'emprunter sans avoir à se pencher.

La lueur verte flottait au-dessus de l'épaule de l'étudiante. Pour la première fois, elle ne tenta pas de dissimuler son visage derrière son épaisse crinière de cheveux noirs et bouclés, mais Elizabeth comprit très bien pourquoi elle le faisait jusqu'à présent. Littéralement subjuguée par la beauté de l'écolière, elle détailla lentement les traits gracieux, la pâleur et les sombres opales qui ornaient le visage remarquable de la jeune femme.

─ Tu me dragueras une autre fois, dit l'étudiante d'un ton goguenard.

Elizabeth réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait la bouche entrouverte. La refermant aussitôt en s'efforçant de ne montrer aucun embarras, elle se releva en époussetant ses vêtements puis regarda la petite lueur verte s'élever davantage dans les airs avant de se diriger en direction de l'ouverture creusée dans la paroi.

─ Ce truc commence à me filer la chair de poule, grommela-t-elle.

─ Réjouis-toi, lança l'étudiante, tu n'es pas encore dans le même état que Roger.

─ Roger ?

La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Pivotant sur place tout en se préparant au pire, Elizabeth remarqua sans sursaut un squelette adossé contre un pan de la paroi, son crâne affaissé sur son thorax. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, elle l'ignorait complètement, mais les lambeaux de sa tenue laissaient deviner qu'il avait vécu trois siècles avant elles.

Détournant son regard du macabre spectacle, Elizabeth rejoignit la jeune femme et la luciole devant l'entrée du tunnel, où l'étudiante sortait d'une poche un briquet expliquant la présence du feu de camp. Comme à son habitude, la lueur verte ouvrit le chemin dans l'obscurité, les deux adolescentes la suivant de près en scrutant attentivement les zones illuminées par leur maigre source de lumière.

─ Tu t'appelles comment, au fait ? demanda Elizabeth à mi-voix.

─ Cassandra, répondit la jeune femme.

─ Et où crois-tu que cette chose nous emmène ?

─ Espérons que ce soit vers la sortie…

Les deux jeunes femmes replongèrent dans le mutisme, suivant aussi près que possible leur étrange guide luminescent. A de rares occasions, elles croisèrent d'autres squelettes depuis longtemps pensionnaires du tunnel. A l'évidence, tout comme « Roger », ceux-ci avaient cru pouvoir s'échapper de cet endroit par ce tunnel mais l'avaient emprunté dans la direction du puits.

Le dernier squelette qu'elles rencontrèrent les épata autant l'une que l'autre. Affalé sur toute la largeur du tunnel, il tenait dans une main une grosse hallebarde, son corps dissimulé sous une lourde armure frappé des armoiries de Richard II. Elizabeth commençait sérieusement à se demander si les habitants n'avaient pas « oublié » de lui raconter une légende concernant ce tunnel… _Ou le monastère, _ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

Elles atteignirent l'extrémité du tunnel. Au moment où Elizabeth, passant la première, posa le pied sur une surface dure, des dizaines de torches s'enflammèrent dans un ronflement pour révéler un long couloir poussiéreux, jonché de squelettes de tous les âges et recouverts des toiles d'araignées qui s'étaient appropriés les lieux.

─ C'est charmant, commenta Cassandra en descendant de l'ouverture.

La lueur verte flotta instantanément dans la direction opposée au squelette d'une espèce de moine. Cassandra éteignit son briquet et régla son pas sur celui d'Elizabeth, qui suivait déjà la luciole. Au passage de l'étrange lumière, les toiles d'araignées s'embrasaient brièvement, pour finalement disparaître.

La lueur verte tourna à l'angle, mais les deux jeunes femmes remarquèrent que les couloirs paraissaient identiques les uns aux autres. Cette ressemblance parfaite expliquait sûrement le nombre de personnes qui s'étaient égarées dans ce véritable labyrinthe de pierres brutes jusqu'à en mourir. Ces squelettes, de leur vivant, savaient-ils seulement ce qu'ils cherchaient ou, comme les deux adolescentes, étaient-ils tombés dans un trou ?

Elizabeth se le demandait bien, mais elle doutait obtenir une réponse un jour. Elles gravirent un long escalier en colimaçon, où les torches s'allumèrent dès qu'elles posèrent un pied sur la première marche.

─ Détail encourageant, nous remontons, dit la serveuse d'une voix tendue.

Le silence terrible qui régnait dans les couloirs mettait ses nerfs à vif. Elle avait déjà connu des situations oppressantes, mais aucune ne comportait d'anciens bâtiments enfouis dans le sol, de dizaines de squelettes et de lueur verte apparemment dotée d'intelligence. Elizabeth sentait d'ailleurs que Cassandra, malgré son calme apparent, était aussi stressée qu'elle, car les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchi tant elle serrait son briquet.

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent enfin la dernière marche, quelque peu essoufflées, elles se figèrent dans un timing parfaitement synchronisé, chacune observant le premier ornement – et pas le plus insignifiant – dont elles croisent le chemin. Fixé au mur qui leur faisait face, un bouclier rouillé affichait un symbole que les deux jeunes femmes reconnurent sans peine : toutes les maisons du village possédaient une pierre gravée de ces armoiries.

Elizabeth avait souvent essayé de le distinguer clairement mais, même s'il était identique sur chaque pierre du village, elle n'avait jamais réussi à en cerner nettement la forme. A présent, non seulement elle pouvait le déchiffrer sans faire d'efforts, mais en plus elle disposait d'un dessin coloré : dressé sur ses pattes postérieures, un lion rouge tendait ses griffes vers une étrange créature noire dotée de deux têtes.

─ Ca doit être une hydre, dit Cassandra.

─ Une hydre ?

─ Mythologie grecque, précisa la superbe brune. Une créature mythologique avec un corps de chien et une tête de serpent qui se régénérait doublement si la tête originale venait à être tranchée.

Elizabeth hocha lentement la tête. Les gravures dans le village étaient loin de représenter les deux créatures frappées sur le bouclier, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait été moins simple de dessiner un lion et une hydre sur une pierre.

La luciole verte passa brusquement devant leurs visages, comme pour les rappeler à l'ordre, puis elle s'éloigna. Les deux jeunes femmes la suivirent. Dans les murs, étaient aménagées de nombreuses fenêtres sans vitre mais bouchées par des monticules de terre.

─ Alors, il existe réellement, dit Elizabeth à mi-voix. Le monastère… Il a juste été enseveli au fil du temps…

Et si les villageois n'avaient jamais découvert son existence, Elizabeth devinait que ce n'était pas qu'un vulgaire tapis de terre qui s'était répandu sur le monastère. Creuser leur aurait très probablement inutile, mais la lueur verte ne paraissait pas encore décidée à les laisser partir, car elle bifurqua dans un autre corridor. Tout au fond, l'encadrement d'une double porte qui avait disparu était aménagée dans un mur noirci.

A l'évidence, si le monastère avait été enseveli, cette pièce obscure vers laquelle la lueur se dirigeait avait été victime d'un redoutable incendie. La lumière tremblante des torches peinait à pénétrer dans la pièce, mais Elizabeth et Cassandra eurent bientôt un problème beaucoup plus alarmant : arrivée à hauteur de l'encadrement, la luciole verte s'évanouit brusquement en produisant un claquement sec.

─ Mais… ? s'exclama Cassandra, incrédule.

Elizabeth ne put que la comprendre. Toutes deux étaient parties du principe que la lueur se proposait de les conduire jusqu'à la sortie, mais leurs espoirs étaient visiblement faux. En y réfléchissant, il était peu probable que la luciole ait attiré leur attention à côté de l'auberge et les ait entraînées dans la forêt juste pour les faire tomber dans un puits et les conduire vers une issue.

─ C'est ce qu'elle voulait…

Cassandra tourna vivement la tête vers elle, ses longs cheveux bouclés virevoltant autour de sa tête pour venir se poser sur son épaule droite.

─ Quoi ?

─ La luciole, elle voulait nous amener jusqu'ici, dit Elizabeth. C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue jusqu'à l'auberge pour nous encourager à la suivre…

Cassandra ne dit rien, reportant son attention sur la salle incendiée. Sans un mot, ni un coup d'œil pour Elizabeth, elle franchit l'encadrement. Les torches de la pièce prirent feu, comme à l'ordinaire depuis leur arrivée dans le monastère, révélant à leurs yeux anxieux une espèce de salle de réunion.

Grand et circulaire, l'endroit ne comportait aucune fenêtre, ni d'autre issue. Le seul meuble y trônant était une longue table rectangulaire entourée de chaises. Chose extraordinaire, mais surtout très glauque aux yeux d'Elizabeth, certains sièges étaient toujours occupés. Avalant douloureusement sa salive, Elizabeth rejoignit Cassandra dans la pièce.

Les squelettes attablés n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir péri dans l'incendie : d'autres cadavres étaient éparpillés autour de la table, presque invisibles sur le sol noirci. Certains tendaient le bras devant eux, tenant du bout des doigts des branches de différentes tailles dont la plupart s'étaient brisées sous l'effet des flammes.

─ Les manoirs hantés des parcs d'attractions peuvent aller se rhabiller, je crois, dit Elizabeth en dénombrant dix-neuf corps. Il en manque un. Dix-neuf squelettes pour vingt chaises…

Cassandra contourna la table dans le but évident d'en faire le tour, mais elle s'arrêta dans un mouvement brusque lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de la seule chaise placée en bout de table. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Elizabeth pour la rejoindre, intriguée par l'expression émerveillée de sa « camarade d'aventure ».

Dès qu'elle l'eut rejointe, elle suivit la trajectoire de son regard, dirigé sur le squelette assis à l'extrémité de la table. Si l'incendie l'avait tué en brûlant sa tenue, une chose lui ayant un jour appartenu avait réussi à survivre aux flammes dévastatrices : un globe de cristal de la taille d'un poing et à l'intérieur duquel vacillait une unique flamme bleue.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? murmura Elizabeth, fascinée.

─ Peut-être la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un s'est amusé à incendier cet endroit, chuchota à son tour Cassandra.

Que l'incendie ait été criminel ou non, Elizabeth reconnaissait que la taille du globe aurait été une excellente motivation pour exterminer toutes ces personnes. Mais à l'évidence, si le feu avait été volontairement déclenché, le pyromane était reparti avec un leurre, à moins que cet objet n'eût pas été son objectif.

─ C'est un diamant, pas du cristal, susurra Cassandra.

─ T'es sûre ? s'étonna Elizabeth.

Cassandra tendit une main étonnamment calme en direction des ossements qui protégeaient le diamant. Hésitant un bref instant entre s'interposer et la laisser faire, Elizabeth choisit bien malgré elle la seconde solution, non sans une certaine appréhension. La soirée était la plus bizarre qu'elle ait jamais vécue – d'abord cette luciole verte dotée d'intelligence, ensuite ces étranges renards noirs et enflammées, puis ce monastère enseveli.

Elle s'attendait presque à ce que les squelettes reviennent à la vie si Cassandra touchait à la sphère. Sans doute une hypothèse motivée par la tension, car les doigts de la superbe brune se refermèrent sur le globe et parvinrent à l'extraire des ossements sans en déplacer, ni en effleurer un seul.

─ Je me demande bien ce que ce machin fait à l'intérieur, marmonna Cassandra en levant le globe à hauteur de ses yeux pour scruter attentivement la flamme bleue. En tout cas, il pèse son poids.

Elizabeth tendit à son tour la main pour vérifier. Cassandra n'amorça aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher, considérant visiblement que la sphère était autant sa découverte que celle de la serveuse. Elizabeth referma ses doigts dessus et s'apprêta à la retirer de la paume de son acolyte lorsque la flamme, à l'intérieur, s'intensifia brutalement, diffusant une lumière vive sur toute la pièce.

Elizabeth essaya de lâcher le globe, tout comme Cassandra tenta de retirer sa main, mais la sphère paraissait coller à leur peau. La lumière gagnait un peu plus en intensité pour chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, jusqu'à ce que sa clarté oblige les deux jeunes femmes à se couvrir les yeux derrière leurs bras.

Elizabeth sentit alors une désagréable démangeaison remonter sa main puis son bras, avant de se faufiler dans son dos pour s'arrêter au beau milieu de sa colonne vertébrale. Dès que le fourmillement s'évanouit, presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu, les doigts de la serveuse se refermèrent sur le vide en même temps que ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids.

S'écroulant mollement, la respiration haletante, Elizabeth sentit un parfum de terre humide et d'herbe fraîche lui caresser les narines en même temps que, derrière ses paupières closes, l'intense lumière bleu-blanc s'évanouissait d'un seul coup. Rouvrant lentement les yeux, elle aperçut la chevelure sombre de Cassandra ramper dans sa direction sous un ciel étincelant d'étoiles insouciantes.

─ Ca va ? interrogea Cassandra d'une voix faible.

─ Je… je crois, haleta Elizabeth.

Elle vit Cassandra s'affaisser, tandis que ses propres paupières s'alourdissaient férocement pour finalement se refermer et l'emporter dans un sommeil profond.


End file.
